Beautiful Beast
by Acelicia Ginx
Summary: Mikasa tidak pernah percaya diri dengan bentuk tubuhnya, terlebih ketika dia harus bersaing dengan Annie dalam mendapatkan hati Eren. Mikasa membenci Annie, namun hal itu harus membuatnya berurusan dengan pemuda super jangkung bernama Bertholdt.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **Beautiful Beast, a story by Acelicia Ginx.**

* * *

"Besok Bu Hanji mengajak para staf untuk berlibur bersama. Kudengar calon suaminya memperbolehkan kita untuk menginap di motel miliknya selama tiga hari dua malam. Hebat bukan?" Mina membuka topik obrolan pendamping makan siangnya bersama ketiga rekan kerja lainnya. Sasha tampak antusias mendengarnya, sementara Annie tidak begitu peduli dan Mikasa hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak sabar menantikannya! Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada orang yang mengajakku pergi ke laut." Sasha terus mengoceh meski mulutnya penuh dengan roti yakisoba. Tidak peduli tingkahnya menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang sama-sama sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin itu. Gadis desa itu memang selalu bersemangat dan ceria, sulit untuk mendapatinya merasa malu karena dia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup tinggi.

"Ha? Kau belum pernah pergi ke laut sebelum ini?" tanya Annie. Mendadak semua rekannya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, agak terkejut karena gadis berambut pirang tersebut merespon kata-kata Sasha. Biasanya Annie selalu merasa bosan dan enggan menanggapi sampai berakhirnya acara makan siang mereka. Sementara dipandangi dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan, Annie terpaksa membuang muka ke arah lain. Pertanyaan tadi tanpa sengaja keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Bukan bermaksud untuk ingin tahu, hanya saja Annie merasa sedikit simpati terhadap Sasha yang baru bisa menginjakkan kaki ke laut selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya.

"Ma-maklum 'kan, habisnya Sasha tinggal di daerah yang jauh dari laut. Iya 'kan, Sas?" Mina tampak panik mencoba membaur ke dalam percakapan. Dia tahu Annie merasa sedikit tertekan karena sedari tadi dipelototi, untuk itu dia mencoba mencari alternatif agar pembicaraan dapat terus berlanjut tanpa merusak momen langka di mana Annie akhirnya mau bicara.

"I-iya betul. Aku lahir dan tumbuh di desa Dauper daerah perbatasan, di sana merupakan kawasan hutan yang penduduknya sangat jarang. Ta-tapi meski terpencil aku setiap hari bisa makan daging hasil buruan!" Sasha kembali menggebu-gebu dan Annie hanya membalasnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat ke atas.

"Aku juga setiap hari makan sayuran," imbuh Mikasa. Kini giliran gadis ras oriental itu yang menjadi objek lirikan rekan-rekannya. Mikasa sebenarnya adalah gadis pintar, namun dia payah dalam berkomunikasi. Contohnya seperti ini, ketiga temannya bahkan tidak tahu mengapa Mikasa mengatakan hal demikian yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan percakapan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan latar belakangmu," ucap Annie tak acuh. Sekali lagi Mina panik dan bersikeras mendinginkan suasana, dia tahu bahwa Mikasa dan Annie tidak terlalu akrab. Jika dia tidak menengahi atau berbuat sesuatu, siapa yang tahu kalau kedua gadis itu akan berakhir adu jotos?

"Sudahlah teman-teman, yang penting kita harus bersiap-siap untuk keperluan besok. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian akan memakai bikini seperti apa besok?" tanya Mina. Bersyukur karena besok liburan khusus, hari ini tidak akan ada pekerjaan yang menanti setelah jam makan siang. Jadi mereka bisa lebih lama melanjutkan obrolan tanpa harus diburu oleh waktu.

"Bikini? Ugh, aku saja baju renang tidak punya," keluh Sasha. Gadis berambut merah bata tersebut lantas mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil histeris.

"Sasha, bikini itu pada dasarnya adalah baju renang _two piece_ yang terdiri dari atasan dan bawahan. Jadi tidak masalah jika kau tidak punya bikini, cukup kenakan _bra_ dan celana dalam saja," ucap Mikasa tenang. Mendengar hal itu, Annie sampai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bertumpu pada tangannya, mulutnya bahkan terbuka karena tak percaya. Sama reaksi, Mina dan Sasha sendiri sangat kaget. Siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis sekalem Mikasa bisa berkata-kata demikian? Ada benarnya pepatah mengatakan bahwa penampilan bisa saja menipu.

"Apa kau tidak punya otak? Akan memalukan kalau besok aku harus menghabiskan waktuku di laut dengan orang-orang seperti kalian." Annie mendengus kasar, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dulu bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya ini. Satu gadis berperut karet yang gemar mencuri makanan, satu gadis cantik yang sedikit tolol, dan untungnya ada Mina yang tampak normal dan bisa diandalkan.

"Jangan tersinggung, An, aku memberi saran pada Sasha bukan padamu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menanggapiku dengan seemosi itu."

Baru beberapa menit sempat tenang kini Annie dan Mikasa sudah terlibat cekcok pendapat lagi, mereka berdua memang sangat bertolak belakang dan berbahaya apabila disatukan. Sasha sedikit ngeri memikirkan andai saja hanya ada mereka bertiga tanpa Mina, dia pasti akan terlihat lebih bodoh karena jalan terakhir yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah melontarkan lelucon garing yang bahkan tidak akan mampu menarik perhatian Annie dan Mikasa untuk mau mendengarkan.

"Kau bisa meminjam bikiniku kalau kau mau, Sas. Setidaknya aku punya tiga pasang di rumah," ujar Mina dengan senyum menawannya. Sasha kembali bersemangat seperti biasa, sementara Annie tetap mendengarkan dan Mikasa melanjutkan melahap makan siangnya yang telah lama dingin. Terkadang ketika mereka berempat melakukan obrolan makan siang seperti ini, Mina merasa seolah-olah hanya sedang duduk berdua dengan Sasha dan mendengarkan gadis _ponytail_ itu menjerit-jerit penuh energi menceritakan tentang daging kualitas terbaik dari desanya.

"Itu tidak menjamin akan muat untuk Sasha, dilihat dari mana pun dia jauh lebih gemuk daripada kau, Min." Annie menanggapi, syukurlah dia tadi lantas diam tidak menggubris perkataan Mikasa. Sepertinya Annie mulai bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik dalam acara rumpi mereka, paling tidak dia tidak meladeni sifat keras kepala lawan mainnya selama ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak pergi berbelanja saja setelah ini? Kupikir masih sempat mengingat ini baru jam 3 sore. Toko perlengkapan renang dan menyelam di dekat stasiun menjual bikini juga, aku sudah pernah mampir ke sana," saran Mina.

"Benarkah kalian akan menemaniku ke sana? Teman-teman, terimakasih! Yosh! Kalau begitu aku harus mampir ke ATM untuk mengambil uang!" Sasha menggebu-gebu, suara lantangnya bahkan membuat beberapa pengunjung kantin menoleh karena merasa terganggu dengan suara brisik mereka.

"Boleh saja, aku ikut," sahut Annie.

"Aku juga ingin sepasang bikini baru." Mikasa tak mau kalah dengan kedua temannya, ikut antusias.

Sementara itu Mina tersenyum dengan napas lega, bisa dikatakan bahwa tidak mudah mempertahankan hubungan pertemanan melihat dari latar belakang dan sifat yang sangat saling bertolak belakang. Namun Mina cukup senang dengan anggota grup ini, meskipun dialah yang setiap saat harus menjadi mediator segala percekcokan yang terjadi. Dan mereka berempat segera bergegas menuju toko tujuan sebelum hari semakin sore.

* * *

Saat siang, tempat ini hanyalah sebuah kedai di area pertokoan pesisir pantai yang menyediakan _gazpacho_ dan es serut. Namun kala hari menjelang malam, tempat tersebut berubah menjadi kedai minum dengan berbagai makanan dari bahan _seafood_ yang ramai akan pengunjung. Pemiliknya adalah seorang pria tua berjanggut putih dengan kacamata berlensa bundar model kuno yang sedikit norak, orang-orang sekitar memanggilnya Zeke. Dan hari ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan, keponakannya yang bernama Bertholdt akan datang membantu menjalankan bisnis kedai.

"Paman, truk pengangkut pasokan bir sudah tiba mengantar pesananmu. Haruskah aku mengangkat krat-krat berisi botol bir itu ke gudang pangan?" Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu bertanya, tangannya masih memegang sapu dan sebuah lap gombal tersampir pada bahunya. Bertholdt baru saja selesai membersihkan kedai sesuai perintah sang paman.

"Oh, tentu, tolong ya!" seru Zeke tanpa menoleh. Pria tua itu sedang sibuk memperbaiki kran yang bocor, mengabaikan raut muka keponakannya yang berubah kesal. Sedari tadi pamannya menyuruhnya mengerjakan ini itu secara kontinu, dan lihat apa yang dilakukan si tua bangka itu? Sudah hampir dua jam paman Zeke berkutat dengan obeng dan pipa tapi tidak selesai-selesai. Apa dia bercanda? Jangan bilang bahwa itu hanya akal-akalannya saja supaya terbebas dari pekerjaan dengan melimpahkan semua tugas ke Bertholdt.

"Cih, jangan lupa untuk menaikkan upahku!" seru Bertholdt kemudian. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu segera keluar dari kedai untuk kembali masuk dengan satu krat botol bir. Atau tidak, sebab seseorang terlebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Permisi anak muda, apakah aku bisa bicara dengan pemilik kedai ini?"

Bertholdt menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berambut pirang yang cukup tampan. Usianya mungkin jauh lebih muda dibanding dari pamannya, kira-kira memasuki empat puluh tahunan atau lebih. Pria itu tinggi, tubuhnya tegap dan berotot. Penampilannya rapi dan klimis, jelas semakin menunjukkan kesan berwibawa yang menguar dari auranya.

"Entahlah tuan, orang tua itu sedang sibuk dengan mainannya dan tidak bisa diganggu. Kau bisa titip pesan padaku, tidak perlu khawatir karena pasti akan kusampaikan," ujar Bertholdt. Tangannya sudah bebas dari beban, menyisakan tumpukan krat botol bir yang kembali utuh pada tumpukan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memesan paket _seafood_ lengkap untuk enam orang dengan jagung dan saus, juga sekalian menyewa alat pemanggangnya untuk tiga malam ke depan. Tolong antar pesananku ke alamat ini, seperti biasa akan kutransfer uangnya setelah barang sampai." Pria pirang itu lantas mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi alamat yang dimaksud. Bertholdt kemudian menerimanya, dahinya berkerut ketika membaca kertas yang adalah kartu nama tersebut, Erwin Smith; Pacific Motel.

"Oke tuan, aku akan membereskan pesananmu setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Akan kupastikan untuk meneleponmu sebelum jam 8 malam," ujar Bertholdt. Pemuda itu kemudian menjabat tangan pria bernama Erwin Smith tersebut sembari memaksakan senyum. Dia tidak bermaksud kurang ajar terhadap pelanggan, hanya saja semua perintah pamannya hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menguras energinya hanya dalam setengah hari.

"Oh, terdengar bagus! Baiklah, aku permisi," pamit Erwin segera melangkah menuju mobil berwarna hitam dengan seorang sopir berwajah masam yang bertubuh sangat pendek. Melesat meninggalkan Bertholdt yang masih berdiri dengan krat-krat botol bir. Pemuda itu pun melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda, mengangkut krat-krat botol bir ke dalam kedai dengan sedikit usaha lebih karena ternyata benda itu cukup berat mengingat dia membawa dua krat sekaligus. Dan mendapati pamannya yang telah selesai dengan kran bocor sedang duduk santai sembari meminum sebotol air dingin dengan tampang terlampau puas, tak pelak membuat Bertholdt mengernyit kesal karena merasa dirinya saja yang bekerja keras.

"Hei paman, barusan ada seorang pelanggan yang memesan cukup banyak dari kedai ini dan ingin pesanan dikirim nanti malam. Kupikir dia adalah seorang investor atau konglomerat, yang jelas dia terlihat kaya," ujar Bertholdt yang menaruh krat-krat botol bir di gudang penyimpan makanan. Setelah itu dirinya ikut mendudukkan diri di seberang sang paman dengan tangan yang sibuk menyeka keringat menggunakan lap gombal. Keponakannya telah bekerja dengan rajin hari ini, jadi Zeke merasa tidak masalah untuk memberikan waktu istirahat toh tugas yang tersisa hanya tinggal mengangkut krat-krat botol bir.

"Oh, kau mengingat pesanannya 'kan?" Zeke bertanya, dia kemudian menyalakan kipas angin di ruangan kecil tersebut dan otomatis kedua pria tersebut mendesah keenakan karena merasakan hawa sejuk menerpa wajah mereka yang berkeringat.

"Ehm entahlah. Mungkin paket _seafood_ dan alat pemanggangnya?" Bertholdt menaikkan sebelah alis dan meminum air dari botol yang tersedia di meja. Mendengar jawaban kurang meyakinkan dari keponakannya, Zeke menjadi sedikit jengkel. Kepercayaan pelanggan adalah hal yang sangat penting dan menentukan keberlangsungan bisnis.

"Apa?! Kau mau tidak kugaji huh!" dengus Zeke yang telunjuk tangannya kini sudah menyentil dahi pemuda bertubuh kelewat jangkung tersebut.

"Tidak masalah kalau tidak ingat 'kan? Toh orang yang memesan sudah meninggalkan kartu namanya, sayang sekali kalau tidak dimanfaatkan dan malah membebani otak untuk mengingat pesanannya," cerocos Bertholdt ikut menaikkan nada suaranya tanpa sadar. "Awas saja kalau sampai aku tidak mendapat gaji, akan kugunakan kekuatanku untuk merampokmu nanti," imbuhnya kembali mengosongkan botol air mineral keduanya.

Zeke segera meraih kartu nama yang diserahkan oleh keponakannya dan mulai membaca, sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah cerah. "Oh, ternyata perjaka tua itu ya yang memesan, kalau benar sekarang motel miliknya sudah selesai didirikan berarti tidak akan menunggu lama bagiku untuk mendapat undangan pernikahan." Zeke tampak tak mempedulikan keponakannya dan masih sibuk berbicara sendiri.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Bertholdt.

Zeke mengangguk sumringah. "Dia kenalan sewaktu aku tersesat di Amerika, orang yang kaku dan sulit untuk diajak bergaul. Erwin Smith pernah bilang kalau dia akan menikah setelah motel idamannya selesai dibangun," jawab Zeke.

"Sepertinya aku mencium bau pesta dan uang bonus!"

"HAHAHA. Tidak semua bisnis harus mengarah ke uang, sebagai sahabat tentu aku akan memberinya harga teman untuk perayaan masa lepas lajangnya nanti. Yah, lagipula dengan dia memiliki motel berarti aku bisa menjadi mitra bisnis untuk memasok bahan makanan untuknya," ungkap Zeke panjang lebar. Perkataannya membuat sang keponakan mencibir.

"Kau pikun ya, kau bilang bisnis tidak melulu tentang uang tapi kemudian dengan cepat kau mengatakan suatu hal tentang kemitraan?! Lucu sekali pak tua, sungguh lucu," ketus Bertholdt sarkas.

"Hey, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan Erwin Smith akan memberikan sebagian saham motelnya padaku 'kan!" ujar Zeke tidak terima. Dan kedua mulut itu terus saling melontarkan makian satu sama lain.

* * *

"Kenapa kau malah memilih baju renang, Sas? Kau pikir kita anak SMP yang akan melakukan ekskul di kolam renang umum?" Mina tampak tidak puas dengan pilihan Sasha, seharusnya dia jangan terlalu berharap banyak pada gadis udik berambut _ponytail_ itu. Sebab Sasha adalah tipe orang yang tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilan, asalkan pakaiannya terasa longgar berarti hal tersebut adalah bagus karena dapat menampung perutnya yang bisa mendadak membesar karena kalap makan.

Sementara itu, Annie tampak menaruh minat pada potongan bikini polos berwarna merah mudah pucat, senada dengan warna bunga sakura. "Apa perlu aku mencobanya?" Annie meminta pendapat pada Mikasa, kebetulan gadis oriental itu sedang memilih bikini di _spot_ yang tak jauh dengannya. Terlebih Annie juga tidak ingin merecoki Mina yang masih sibuk menjadi _fashion consultant_ pribadi Sasha.

"Selera yang bagus, Ann," ucap Mikasa datar. "Aku akan berkomentar setelah kau keluar dari ruang ganti dengan bikini itu," lanjutnya dan sedetik kemudian perhatiannya sudah teralihkan pada model-model bikini yang terpajang di etalase toko. Gadis berambut pirang itu cukup kesal dengan tanggapan rekannya. _Well_ , mereka berdua memang tidak pernah akur dalam segala hal. Tapi paling tidak, Mikasa sudah memberi lampu hijau bahwa dia serius akan memberi pendapat setelah Annie mengenakan bikini pilihannya.

"Apa Anda butuh bantuan?" Belum sempat Annie menggeser pintu ruang ganti, seorang pramuniaga berwajah manis secara tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. "Apa Anda menyukai bikini tanpa motif, atau warna merah muda? Apabila ada spesifikasi model khusus, tidak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kami," lanjut sang pelayan dengan senyum masih tetap merekah.

"Tidak perlu, kurasa…" Buru-buru Annie segera masuk ke kamar ganti, karena gugup tanpa sadar dia setengah membanting pintu dan membuat pelayan tadi membeku beberapa detik. Menurut gadis pirang itu, sangat memalukan apabila ada orang asing memilihkan pakaian mencolok seperti bikini untuknya.

"Ba-baiklah, bagaimana dengan Anda? Apakah Anda perlu bantuan?" Pramuniaga tersebut kemudian segera beralih ke arah Mikasa. Gadis itu masih sibuk menyortir bikini sesuai ukuran, sama sekali belum memikirkan akan mengambil model yang mana. Tetapi salah satu tangannya sudah menggenggam setelan _two piece_ berwarna gelap.

"Apa ada bikini yang membuat perutmu terlihat seperti perempuan?" tanya Mikasa polos. Pramuniaga tadi terkejut, alisnya tanpa sadar terangkat karena merasa tidak paham dengan pertanyaan calon pembelinya.

"Maaf?"

Dan lebih buruk lagi, Mikasa tidak pandai menjelaskan permasalahannya dan tidak mungkin bercerita mengenai perutnya yang berotot kepada orang asing. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menunduk, adakah yang lebih sulit dari mencoba untuk menjadi _fashionable_? Tidak, berpenampilan menarik itu mudah, perutnya yang membuat semuanya berubah sulit.

"Uh-um, mungkin aku lebih baik mencari sendiri," ucap Mikasa. Dia melirik ke arah Mina yang belum juga merampungkan urusannya dengan Sasha, malah mereka terlihat menumpuk beberapa model dan semakin kesulitan dalam menentukan pilihan. Mina mungkin tidak akan menolak untuk membantunya, tetapi Mikasa tahu bahwa dirinya lebih bisa mengendalikan diri daripada Sasha. Jadi dia akan mencoba bertahan, setidaknya. Mendengar jawaban dari Mikasa, pramuniaga tadi tampak heran lalu pergi begitu saja. _Well_ , Mikasa tidak bisa menyalahkannya, dia dan teman-temannya memang selalu bersikap aneh.

"Kau selalu membuat orang takut seperti biasa, dasar monster," cetus Annie yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Mikasa. Perempuan berhidung mancung itu terlihat manis, kulitnya yang kuning tampak cocok dipadukan dengan warna bunga sakura yang lembut. Dan mata Mikasa tidak bisa lepas dari perut rekannya yang terekspos, sangat _feminine_ , tidak tampak garis-garis otot yang membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki kekar. Mikasa memandangi sebuah _two piece_ bikini yang tengah ia bawa, berwarna hitam dengan corak bintang berwarna emas pada bagian kiri masing-masing _top_ dan _bottom_ bikini. Simpel dan tidak terlalu mencolok, Mikasa menyukainya, namun sepertinya tidak lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Annie. Mikasa menoleh, wajahnya yang dingin semakin terlihat tidak bersahabat. Dia membayangkan akan sangat tidak elegan bila dirinya nekat mengenakan bikini ini ketika berada di pantai. Orang-orang akan memperhatikan otot perutnya, dan mereka mungkin akan mengira dirinya sebagai penjaga pantai. Mikasa tidak mungkin akan mengenakan _outer_ hanya untuk menyamarkan perutnya yang kekar, tidak.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku akan memakai baju renang lamaku," jawab Mikasa pesimis.

Annie melebarkan bola matanya karena heran, terlihat bahwa perempuan ras oriental tersebut salah paham dengan pertanyaannya barusan. "Kau mengigau? Aku meminta pendapatmu tentang penampilanku tahu," ketus Annie melipat kedua tangannya, bersedekap dengan pandangan mulai jengah.

"Aku tidak mengira orang sepertimu akan terlihat bagus mengenakan warna merah muda."

"Kau memang tidak pernah bisa bersikap bersahabat denganku ya, hm."

Mikasa menoleh lagi-lagi, menatap Annie dengan wajah datar dan dingin seperti biasa. "Aku tidak mencoba untuk bersahabat denganmu, Ann, kita hanya tidak cocok," ujarnya singkat. Gadis berdarah campuran itu segera mengembalikan setelan bikini yang sempat dipilihnya kembali ke rak. Annie memandanginya, tidak begitu peduli memang, namun diam-diam dia merasa senang karena Mikasa memberi sinyal positif bahwa bikini yang sedang dia coba adalah cocok untuknya. Yah, terlepas dari bagaimana pun dinginnya sifat seorang Mikasa dan caranya berkomunikasi yang terbilang cukup payah.

"Aw, Ann! Kau terlihat sangat _cute_ , selera yang bagus!" jerit Mina dari belakang. Annie hanya tersenyum kecil, semburat merah tampak muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Mau tak mau Mina ikut tersenyum senang, siapa sangka acara berbelanja hari ini bisa begitu baik? Sasha yang antusias dengan bikini barunya dan sudah tidak sabar untuk segera ke pantai, Annie yang selama ini terkesan cuek ternyata memiliki _sense of fashion_ yang patut diacungi jempol lalu… Mikasa? _Well_ , gadis itu jauh dari kata bahagia dan malah tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Ada apa dengan Mikasa?" tanya Mina penasaran. Sepengetahuannya dari tadi Mikasa tampak baik-baik saja bersama Annie.

"Jangan tanya aku, Min. Tapi kukira dia butuh saran atau bantuan, kau pergilah."

Hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba, para gadis diminta oleh Bu Hanji untuk berkumpul di kantor pada pukul delapan tepat! Bagi yang terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit harus membawa _snack_ berlebih untuk dibagi-bagi. Dan di sinilah keempat gadis itu sekarang, sudah siap dengan dandanan _flawless_ mereka _plus_ koper-koper yang terlihat berat. Mereka sedang menunggu Bu Hanji yang ternyata malah telat, sudah lewat lima belas menit dari batas toleransi keterlambatan, dan mereka sepakat akan menagih atasan eksentrik tersebut dua _pan pizza_. Tak lama setelah gerutuan dan beberapa umpatan keluar dari mulut mereka, sebuah mobil _van_ datang dan berhenti tempat di depan mereka.

"Yooww! Tampaknya kalian terlalu bersemangat!" seru Hanji dari balik kaca mobil. Di bagian sopir tampak seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat tampan, berambut klimis dan memiliki alis cukup tebal serta perawakan yang bagus. Mina dan Sasha melotot, boleh jadi atasan mereka mempunyai sikap yang aneh, namun seleranya dalam memilih pria tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"Bos, kau lama sekali, _make up_ kami sudah hampir luntur karena berkeringat." Mina menimpali dengan sedikit menggerutu, tetapi mata gadis manis itu malah salah fokus kepada calon suami bosnya.

"Kau tahu, aku melewatkan sarapanku hanya agar dapat datang tepat waktu. Uh, sialan," umpat Mikasa tanpa rasa bersalah. Pria berambut pirang klimis itu hanya tersenyum sedikit kecut, berpikir bahwa calon isterinya benar-benar berada di lingkungan yang unik. Namun untungnya, Hanji bukanlah orang yang mudah tersinggung, jadi wanita berkacamata itu tidak akan ambil pusing menanggapi ocehan anak buahnya yang agak kasar.

"Tenang, Mik, sebelum berangkat kita akan mengisi perut dulu. Tapi sebelum itu, biar aku perkenalkan kalian pada calon suamiku, Erwin Smith!" seru Hanji membara. Sementara Erwin sekali lagi tak mampu berkata-kata untuk menandingi semangat yang dimiliki oleh Hanji, hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengatakan halo.

"Hai Pak Smith, Aku Mina Carolina dan kau tampak mengagumkan," ucap Mina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku Sasha Braus, terima kasih sudah mengajakku pergi ke laut!"

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Pak Smith. Aku Annie Leonhart," ujar Annie cuek seperti biasa.

"Mikasa Ackerman, terima kasih sudah mau menjaga bos kami."

"Baiklah _ladies_ , silakan kemasi barang kalian ke bagasi. Dan kuharap kalian menyukai _fish and chips_!" Erwin segera membantu para gadis mengemasi koper-koper mereka sebelum bersiap untuk memulai perjalanan mereka yang lumayan jauh. Sementara itu Hanji sudah sibuk memilah aneka camilan yang dibawa oleh anak buahnya, satu biskuit krim coklat dan keripik kentang rasa rumput laut sudah terbuka, dan siapa yang tahu apakah persediaan _snack_ yang dibawa dapat cukup untuk membunuh waktu perjalanan mereka.

Mikasa memandangi satu per satu temannya yang terlihat senang, lantas dia beralih memandangi kopernya. Dia telah mengepak semua barangnya dengan rapi dan teliti, namun masih ada permasalahan yang mengganjal, bikini itu…

"Brengsek." Mikasa segera menutup pintu bagasi dan beranjak ke kursi penumpang untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Suasana hatinya tidak berubah lebih baik sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

 **Continued on chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dalam perjalanan panjang yang memakan waktu kurang lebih lima jam ini, mobil _van_ berisi sekumpulan gadis-gadis muda dan sepasang tunangan yang dimabuk asmara itu tampak ramai. Bahkan suara dari musik yang mengalun di dalam mobil _van_ pun tidak sanggup untuk menyaingi betapa berisiknya mulut-mulut yang bersemangat bercerita. Salah satunya adalah Sasha yang mengomentari betapa rasa ikan dari menu _fish and chips_ yang mereka santap barusan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan daging buruan desanya yang berkualitas tinggi karena masih berkembang biak secara liar dan bukan diternakan. Mikasa pun ikut menyahut dengan menyayangkan tidak begitu banyak variasi menu sayuran yang disediakan oleh rumah makan tersebut. Mendengar hal itu, Erwin sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung atau pun marah. Dia menilai hal tersebut adalah wajar ketika anak-anak muda jaman sekarang cenderung ceplas-ceplos mengutarakan apa yang ada di benak mereka, apalagi gadis-gadis ini adalah pegawai dari calon isterinya yang eksentrik, sangat maklum bila sifat serampangan Hanji yang agaknya menular kepada mereka. Mereka juga berbicara tentang banyak hal, termasuk bagaimana Hanji bisa bertemu dengan Erwin sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Para gadis mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih dekat calon suami bos mereka. Erwin ternyata adalah seorang pebisnis properti, selain menjalankan usaha motel yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti, dia juga memiliki beberapa _flat_ yang disewakan yang berlokasi di daerah Distrik Stohess. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa banyak kekayaan pria tampan itu mengingat bahwa Distrik Stohess merupakan daerah elit kawasan ibu kota yang terkenal dengan _flat-flat_ mewah berharga mahal. Karena luas lahan di sana yang tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya manusia, sehingga mau tidak mau orang-orang akan berebut tempat tinggal yang menyebabkan harga sewa hunian menjadi tinggi. Pria paruh baya itu terpaut usia lima tahun lebih tua dari Hanji dan cerita tentang pertemuan pertama mereka pun begitu menarik. Hanji yang memiliki jasa pemotretan disewa untuk menggarap sesi _photo shoot_ untuk mempromosikan isi _flat_ yang akan disewakan. Dari situ Erwin awalnya cukup terganggu dengan sikap tidak biasa yang melekat pada diri Hanji, bahkan dia sempat memutuskan untuk mencari jasa fotografer lain karena mulut Hanji yang terus mengomentari kekurangan nilai seni dalam desain interior _flat_ miliknya. Namun justru kemudian mereka semakin dekat dan saling jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah bulan depan.

Mina dan Sasha yang duduk di bagian tengah malah saling heboh dan mengatakan bagaimana manisnya cerita pertemuan bos mereka dengan cinta sejatinya. Sementara pasukan di bangku paling belakang adalah orang-orang kaku yang tidak begitu mengerti tentang percintaan, sebab baik Annie maupun Mikasa sama-sama tidak memiliki kekasih. Berbeda dengan dua gadis lain yang sekarang malah membandingkan keromantisan sikap Erwin ke Hanji yang mereka nilai begitu bijaksana dan menganggapnya seorang pria sejati daripada pacar-pacar mereka yang kadang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan. Boleh dibilang hanya Mina dan Sasha saja yang sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana pahit-manisnya menjalani sebuah hubungan. Mina misalnya, gadis _cute_ dan baik hati tersebut sudah empat tahun berpacaran dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Thomas sejak mereka lulus kuliah. Dan hubungan mereka semakin awet meskipun selama dua tahun belakangan mereka berdua harus menjalani _LDR_ karena Thomas mulai bekerja di kota sebelah. Sementara Sasha? _Well_ , sebenarnya melihat dari sifat kekanak-kanakannya dan hobi makannya yang kurang wajar, sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa ternyata gadis itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Mikasa, Mina dan Annie pernah tidak sengaja memergoki Sasha yang sedang jalan bersama kekasihnya selepas jam kerja. Di luar dugaan, lelaki yang berkencan dengan gadis berambut kucir kuda itu sangat tampan dan ramah. Marco adalah namanya, dan hebatnya lelaki itu adalah seorang kutu buku pintar yang sabar menghadapi kerakusan Sasha ketika diajak makan malam bersama. Untungnya Marco cukup kaya karena bekerja sebagai seorang dosen muda, sehingga paling tidak dia memiliki penghasilan yang lumayan untuk membeli kebutuhan cemilan sang pacar.

" _Ladies_! Ayo bangun dan berkemas, kita sudah sampai di tujuan!" seruan Erwin memaksa para gadis yang tertidur lelap sepanjang akhir perjalanan, mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika sudah pulas. Ternyata waktu lima jam tidak benar-benar terasa lama jika dihabiskan dengan berkelana ke alam mimpi.

* * *

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **Beautifull Beast, a story by Acelicia Ginx.**

* * *

Selain tampan dan kaya, nyatanya Erwin adalah pria yang memiliki selera seni cukup bagus, terbukti dengan bangunan motel miliknya yang tidak hanya mewah namun juga penuh nilai artistik. Sepanjang menelusuri motel dua tingkat itu, para gadis tidak henti-hentinya dipesona oleh berbagai karya seni seperti patung dan lukisan. Jangan lupakan pemilihan tempatnya! Motel itu dibangun pada lokasi yang strategis, kira-kira sejauh 3 kilometer dari laut dan berdiri di daerah jurang, pemandangan utamanya langsung menghadap ke pantai karena motel berada pada jangkauan yang lebih tinggi di mana tak terdapat banyak pepohonan yang menghalangi selayang pandang. Mikasa bersiul pelan, sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengapresiasi segala hal yang pada pada Erwin yang penuh dengan kejutan. Mina diam-diam merasa iri dengan bosnya, calon suaminya sangat murah hati terhadap mereka dan bahkan memperlakukan mereka berempat seperti anak-anaknya, seperti bagian dari keluarga sendiri.

"Hei, kalian berdua berhentilah melamun dan mulai kemasi koper-koper ini," ujar Annie sukses membuyarkan lamunan Mikasa dan Minna. Mereka mulai berjalan menyeret koper mengikuti langkah Erwin dan Hanji menuju lobi. Para pekerja motel sudah pasti mengenali bos besar yang datang bersama rombongan untuk berpesta, mereka sudah menyiapkan keperluan para tamu yang siap dijamu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian akan diberikan dua kunci kamar. Untuk pembagiannya bisa kalian atur sendiri, jika mencariku atau Hanji, kami berada di kamar _suit exclusive_ lantai atas." Erwin menerangkan sembari memberikan kunci pada Mina.

"Kita akan makan malam pukul tujuh, kalian boleh memanfaatkan layanan spa yang sudah disiapkan. Yosh, kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang!" imbuh Hanji, wanita paruh baya itu lantas melambaikan tangan dan beringsut naik ke lantai atas. Siapa yang tahu, sepasang calon pengantin tersebut juga butuh privasi untuk bersenang-senang tentunya.

Segera Mina, Sasha, Annie dan Mikasa menuju kamar yang sudah ditunjuk. Apakah kamarnya buruk? Tidak! Justru fasilitas kamar motel tersebut sangatlah mumpuni dan memanjakan, malah selalu ada pegawai yang selalu _stand by_ untuk menjaga kebersihan kamar setiap hari. Erwin betul-betul tidak main-main memberi layanan cuma-cuma sebagus ini, tapi dua kamar ini menimbulkan masalah kecil yang baru mereka sadari. Pembagian antara siapa dengan siapa dalam satu kamar tidur. Memang terdapat dua _single bed_ dalam satu kamar yang terpisah satu meja kecil, namun tetap saja perasaan gengsi hadir hingga membuat keputusan yang sebenarnya sepele menjadi lama penyelesaiannya. Ugh, bisakah kalian membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Mikasa dipasangkan dengan Annie? Opsi tersebut jelas yang pertama kali dicoret oleh Mina selaku mediator dan pemegang kunci. Sebetulnya tidak masalah bagi Mina jikalau harus berbagi kamar dengan siapa saja, tapi penentuan antara Mina dan Mikasa atau Mina dan Annie tidak disangka juga menimbulkan permasalahan lain. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama bersikeras agar bisa satu kamar dengan Mina, dan parahnya hal itu sedikit banyak berdampak pada psikologis Sasha yang merasa dirinya tidak diinginkan.

"Percayalah Min, kau aman bila bersamaku, dan aku tidak akan mencuri makananmu." Mikasa berkata dengan nada tegas, penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya cukup menohok dan tanpa sadar membuat gadis berambut kucir kuda di sampingnya merasa _down_.

"Aku yakin sekalipun Mikasa harus sekamar dengan Sasha, makanannya akan utuh tanpa ada yang berani menyentuhnya sampai basi. Karena itulah jauhkan aku dari Sasha, Min, _please_." Ucapan Annie memperparah suasana, Mina menjadi kesal karena teman-temannya malah secara tidak langsung mengolok-olok Sasha. Ayolah, mereka jauh-jauh pergi ke pantai untuk bersenang-senang bukan malah berkelahi berebut kamar seperti anak kecil. Tapi sayangnya, Mina setuju jika mereka kekanak-kanakan, dan masalah pembagian kamar ini tidak akan selesai secepat mereka menentukan film yang ingin ditonton.

"Teman-teman! Aku tidak akan mencuri makanan kok, setidaknya jika bukan daging maka aku tak akan sembarangan mengambilnya," cengir Sasha. Akan tetapi usaha melawaknya nampaknya tidak membuahkan hasil seperti yang dia perkirakan, suasana bukannya berubah menjadi cair, dia malah semakin mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari dua gadis pegulat itu. Bukan salah Annie ataupun Mikasa juga sih, Sasha bodoh dalam memilih kata-kata.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku punya beberapa camilan khusus untukku sendiri yang kusimpan di dalam koper. Siapa yang bisa menjamin bungkusan _snack_ itu tidak hilang esok setelah aku bangun tidur? Yang jelas, untuk masalah makanan, aku lebih mempercayai perutmu daripada mulutmu. Maaf…" Annie di luar dugaan cukup kukuh dengan pendiriannya, baginya jangan sampai satu kamar dengan Mikasa apalagi Sasha.

"Poin Annie memang benar, tapi ada alasan lain mengapa aku tidak ingin sekamar dengan Sasha. Dia tidur mendengkur, Min, dan aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak ketika ada suara berisik sama seperti sewaktu perjalan menuju kemari tadi."

Sasha nyaris menangis, dan Mina sudah kehilangan batas kesabaran. Cukup! Pikirnya, biar saja kedua gadis itu adu jotos hingga menghancurkan isi kamar. Baginya, ucapan mereka sudah keterlaluan dan Mina tidak bisa menerima begitu saja. "Kalian pikir, apa yang barusan kalian ucapankan?! Kalian melukai perasaan Sasha tahu, aku harap kalian merenungkan perbuatan kalian bersama!" Annie menangkap kunci yang begitu saja dilempar Mina secara sembarangan, gadis berambut kucir dua itu tampak marah. Dia menarik Sasha menuju pintu kamar sebelah dengan raut muka yang berkerut, baru kali ini Mina memperlihatkan emosinya dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Kurasa kita memang agak kelewatan," ujar Mikasa. Annie sepakat, namun di lain sisi dia harus ikhlas karena terjebak satu kamar dengan monster berwujud tuan putri itu.

"Ya, kau benar, sebaiknya kita minta maaf saat di spa nanti."

* * *

Bertholdt bersiul, bersenandung kecil dengan tangan yang cekatan menata tumpukan _box_ berisi bahan makanan yang sudah didinginkan. Perlahan mobil _pick up_ milik pamannya penuh juga, ada beberapa tempat yang harus mereka pasok untuk keperluan BBQ. Musim liburan seperti ini memang jam paling sibuk, dia yang biasanya bekerja menggunakan senapan kini cuti sementara untuk memenuhi panggilan tugas lain, lebih tepatnya berkutat dengan kedai makanan yang membuat tubuhnya berbau amis sekaligus minyak.

"Paman, apa sebaiknya kita ikut merayakannya juga? Ini jumlah pesanan yang banyak, sekaleng dua kaleng bir sebelum berangkat juga tidak masalah," ujar Bertholdt menyeka peluhnya.

Di lain sisi, pria tua berkacamata itu masih sibuk membersihkan lobster pesanan. Tangan yang terbungkus sarung plastik begitu telaten, tatapan matanya yang tajam tampak fokus. Mengetahui bahwa pamannya sedang mengabaikannya, pemuda berperawakan jangkung tersebut tak bisa menutupi raut kesalnya. Dia segera mencuci tangannya dan beralih menuju lemari pendingin, mengambil sekaleng bir dingin yang membasuh kerongkongan keringnya dengan sensasi menyenangkan.

"Kalau sehari kau bisa menghabiskan satu _pack_ bir, aku yang rugi tahu!" Zeke menimpuk pelan kepala keponakannya menggunakan kepalan tangan, tak sampai membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sejauh ini baru tiga kaleng kok!" sahut Bertholdt santai.

"Coba gantilah dengan ini." Zeke melempar sekotak rokok, Bertholdt menelitinya dan tampak tidak tertarik karena langsung diletakan begitu saja di atas meja. "Kenapa? Sejak kapan kau berhenti merokok?" imbuh Zeke, penasaran dengan tingkah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya merokok ganja, lagipula rokok ini adalah _merk_ murahan."

"Matamu jeli juga ya, hahahaha. Yah… itu memang rokok sisa dengan harga murah yang kubeli untuk persediaan saat keuanganku macet," tawa Zeke.

Bertholdt meneguk birnya sambil memutar bola mata, saat keuangan macet apanya? Jelas-jelas pamannya itu memang selalu membeli barang-barang berharga murah karena pelit. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap atau klienmu akan marah karena pengiriman terlambat."

"Oh, kalau begitu kau yang menyetir ya!"

"Paman! Yang benar saja!" hardik Bertholdt marah.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit terlewati, Mikasa mulai berjinjit-jinjit karena merasakan kakinya pegal. Mereka berdua―Annie dan Mikasa―tak kunjung berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ Mina yang masih marah. Padahal, Sasha sudah jauh lebih dulu memaafkan kedua teman yang telah mengolok-oloknya itu. Semudah itu suasana hatinya berubah baik begitu mendengar mereka akan mendapat perawatan spesial di spa nanti secara gratis, berbanding terbalik 180° dengan Mina.

"Ayolah Min, jangan merusak acara liburan kita hanya karena kau merasa tersinggung," ucap Annie mencoba menarik simpati. Dia duduk pada ranjang di mana Mina membelakanginya, belum juga mau menoleh untuk sekedar bertatap muka.

"Merusak acara?! Siapa yang merusak acara kalau bukan kalian duluan yang memulai!" hardik Mina geram. Perempuan mungil itu nyaris menyatukan kedua alisnya saking dahinya terlalu berkerut karena kesal. Annie terdiam, tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat bagaimana untuk mendinginkan situasi, sementara Sasha tak banyak membantu. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut tampak menyerah, mata beriris biru jernih miliknya melirik ke arah Mikasa, meminta bantuan.

Mikasa sendiri tidak terlihat memiliki ide, dia bahkan merasa kasihan pada Thomas apabila lelaki malang itu harus menghadapi gadisnya yang sedang _ngambek_ seperti ini. Gadis yang menyusahkan, pikirnya Mikasa sedikit menggerutu. Dia jauh-jauh ke sini bukan untuk urusan seperti ini, mengapa Mina tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan keusilannya dan kembali berbaikan? Hal ini tak terlihat akan kunjung membaik, dan mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia hanya untuk saling berdiam diri mempertahankan ego masing-masing. "Kami mengaku salah dan kami sudah meminta maaf, kita harus bergegas ke tempat spa sebelum jam makan malam."

"Hmph! Meminta maaf? Kau tidak terlihat sungguh-sungguh seperti biasa, Mik," sindir Mina. Masih juga belum berubah suasana hatinya, perempuan berdarah campuran itu sedikit tersinggung karena upaya meminta maafnya dipandang sebelah mata. Mikasa mengepal, jika saja Mina adalah seorang lelaki maka sudah sedari tadi kepalan tangannya melancarkan pukulan.

"Sasha sudah memaafkan kami, lagipula mengapa kau begitu keras kepala menghadapi masalah ini? Kalau kau tidak mau bergabung ya sudah, kami bertiga akan menuju spa!"

"Eeehhh… a-aku juga?!" pekik Sasha. Mikasa sudah menarik kerah kemejanya, menyeretnya untuk mengikutinya ke tempat spa. Annie tak bergeming beberapa saat, sikap Mikasa malah memperburuk keadaan. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab karena melempar seorang lagi ke dalam suasana hati menjadi buruk, seharusnya dia tidak menyuruh Mikasa untuk membujuk Mina tadi, gadis blasteran itu memang kurang bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dan terlalu dingin. Mikasa mirip anak lelaki, dia tidak segan-segan dan tidak pandang bulu. Jika reaksi seperti itu ditujukan ke Annie, maka Annie tak akan ambil pusing, wataknya yang keras dapat dengan mudah memahami lawannya. Sementara Mina adalah seorang yang lembut, tidak bisa meluluhkan hatinya dengan tanpa perhatian, sayangnya Annie pun tidak begitu paham apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Salah-salah, Mina bisa semakin memusuhinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, kau katakan padaku, Min. Apa sebaiknya aku menelpon Thomas?"

"…"

"Kami sudah berusaha, Min. Kurasa Mikasa ada benarnya, seharusnya lebih sulit bagi Sasha untuk memaafkan kami daripada dirimu, kalau hal ini berlanjut bisa saja kau membahayakan pertemanan kita."

"…"

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon positif, akhirnya Annie memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu bersenang-senang. Dia menyerah, badannya terasa lelah dan dia tidak ingin membebani pikirannya dengan hal-hal yang semakin membuatnya tertekan. Maka dari itu dia beranjak ke tempat spa dan didapatinya Mikasa dan Sasha sudah mendapat layanan pijat, Annie segera bergabung setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan jubah mandi spa.

* * *

Mikasa menendang vending machine dengan agak kesal, untungnya tidak terjadi kerusakan apapun pada mesin malang itu. Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk, ralat, sangat buruk malah! Rasanya dia ingin segera pulang dan berlatih tinju menggunakan samsak miliknya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika suasana pemandian air panas motel sudah berhasil membasuh pikirannya agar kembali segar, tiba-tiba Mina datang dengan menangis lalu mulai mengatai mereka bertiga satu per satu. Memang bukan dengan kata-kata kotor sih, tetapi Mikasa sudah terlanjur kesal karena dia dituduh mengompori Annie dan Sasha agar menjauhi Mina.

"Gadis dungu!" Mikasa mengutuk, melontarkan sumpah-serapah untuk rekan kerjanya itu. Dinginnya lemon soda yang diteguknya tak mampu membuat dirinya rileks. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kepalanya sudah dari tadi mendidih. Akhirnya dia batal menikmati layanan spa sampai selesai dan malah menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling motel sendirian.

Gusraakk!

Mikasa siaga, indera pendengarannya mendengar bunyi mencurigakan. Spontan instingnya menyala dan membuat gerakannya kelewat hati-hati. Pencurikah, pikirnya melayang. Huh, mana ada, ini 'kan penginapan umum. Kalaupun iya, pasti sudah ada sekuriti yang bertugas mengamankan.

Sraakk!

Terdengar lagi, Mikasa tanpa sadar berlari ke arah sumber suara. Suasana lorong motel ini cukup sepi, selain suara mencurigakan tadi yang terdengar lainnya hanyalah derap langkah kakinya.

Gusraakk! Sraakk!

"Hyaahh!"

"Wooaahh!"

Bruukk!

"Ya tuhan, ada apa ini?!" Seseorang memekik, Mikasa membuka matanya dan berubah pucat. Dia baru saja membuat pekerjaan seseorang menjadi berantakan karena paranoidnya yang tak masuk akal.

"Ma-maaf…" lirihnya. Gadis cantik tersebut lantas bergegas membantu orang yang disergapnya tadi. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menggeram, bajunya kotor begitu pula lantai koridor sekeliling mereka. Rupanya sosok tadi sedang menyeret karung berisi arang yang cukup berat, dan Mikasa sukses membuat arang-arang tersebut berhamburan.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, nona? Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu, dan sepertinya kau memiliki masalah dalam menyapa orang asing, huh?"

Mikasa menggigit bibir, panik merambat ke seluruh kepalanya. Ini murni kesalahannya, bukan, ketololannya. Jemarinya yang lentik kemudian turut membantu memunguti arang-arang yang berjatuhan di lantai. Dia kemudian menampungnya menggunakan ujung jubah mandi yang diangkat hingga mengekspos separuh kulit pahanya. Tanpa sadar, tindakannya itu membuat pemuda di hadapannya bersemu. Ada apa dengan isi kepala gadis ini, begitu pikirnya Bertholdt, nama pemuda tersebut.

"A-aku saja yang membereskan kekacauan ini," ujar Bertholdt. Karena tak digubris atau Mikasa memang tuli, akhirnya pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangan sang gadis hingga mendapat perhatian. "Nona cantik, biar aku saja, lagipula ini adalah pekerjaanku. Dan lagi, di tengah suasana lorong yang sepi seperti ini, kau tidak berharap paha mulusmu kusentuh 'kan?"

Mikasa mengernyit, pandangan matanya kemudian beralih ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Memang benar bahwa pahanya sedang tereskpos dengan begitu jelas, dia merutuki tindakannya yang teramat ceroboh. Namun dia marah, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu berkata tentang menyentuh tubuh gadis yang baru ditemuinya dengan begitu santai?

Plaakk! Tangannya boleh jadi begitu halus dan lentik, akan tetapi kekuatan yang terpendam di dalamnya bukan main. Kontan pipi Bertholdt tercetak bekas merah, sialan, gadis itu benar-benar menamparnya sekuat tenaga! Mendapat sergapan tak terduga dari seorang gadis asing ketika dia sedang menyeret karung arang adalah suatu hal. Mendapat tamparan keras untuk pertama kalinya dari seorang gadis asing yang sama adalah suatu hal lain yang semuanya tak terduga!

"Kau! Apa yang salah denganmu, huh?!" Bertholdt bersiap berdiri menantang, paling tidak dia ingin mencoba untuk mengintimidasi lewat jarak tinggi badan mereka yang cukup signifikan. Namun sebelum dia bisa melakukan hal itu, Mikasa sudah terlebih dulu mengangkat dagunya merendahkan.

"Kau melecehkanku! Dasar kurang ajar, berani sekali kau berkata demikian!" Mikasa balas memekik, tak ingin kalah menunjukan dominasinya. Segera dihamburkannya kembali arang-arang yang telah dipungutnya tadi, tepat melemparnya ke arah wajah Bertholdt dengan keras. "Lain kali kita bertemu, kau akan mati!"

Bertholdt terhenyak, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang memiliki aura mengerikan, bahunya tanpa sadar agak bergetar karena syok. "Lain kali bertemu? Ya tuhan, jangan sampai aku bertemu dengan perempuan monster itu."

* * *

"Aku cukup kaget waktu dengar kabar dari Nile bahwa kau akan menikah! Kupikir janggut tua itu membual mengingat seberapa besar kau jatuh cinta pada isterinya, hahahaha. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak percaya sebelum mendengar sendiri pengakuan yang keluar dari mulutmu," ucap Zeke panjang lebar. Pria tua itu menyulut rokoknya, dia menawarkan rokok pada Erwin namun ditolak secara halus, seperti biasa pria berambut pirang klimis itu adalah tipe orang yang kaku seperti dulu. Zeke sebenarnya empat tahun lebih muda dari Erwin, namun penampilan asal-asalannya dengan janggut yang tidak terawat rapi malah membuat banyak orang mengira dia lebih tua dari Erwin. Keduanya dulunya juga merupakan orang asing, Zeke adalah seorang Jerman sementara Erwin berkebangsaan Amerika. Awal mula mereka bertemu ketika Zeke mengunjungi Amerika untuk keperluan berlibur. Pria itu tersesat, dia sempat ditipu oleh taksi yang malah mengantarnya semakin jauh dari lokasi tujuan. Akhirnya Zeke memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah bar sambil memesan beberapa gelas bir, dari situlah dia kemudian berkenalan dengan Erwin. Kala itu, pria bermarga Yeager itu hendak pergi ke arena pacuan kuda di Belmont Park, New York untuk melihat kompetisi Belmont Stakes. Kedatangannya ke sana juga karena mendengar kabar akan ada kuda ras yang hendak dilelang secara terbuka. Di luar dugaan, Erwin juga seorang penyuka olahraga berkuda. Dia kemudian memberi pertolongan untuk Zeke karena merasa sedikit iba dengan kemampuan berbahasa Inggris Zeke yang termasuk payah. Setelah itu mereka saling bertukar nomor dan tetap berteman hingga sekarang. Bahkan Zeke-lah yang merekomendasikan Erwin untuk membangun bisnis properti di tempat ini.

"Hahahaha, kau seperti mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menikah saja. Lagipula Mari adalah masa lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Fuuhh, Zeke meniup kepulan asap dari rokoknya. "Hm? Aku masih ada waktu empat tahun menyusul sepertimu, tak perlu terburu-buru," jawabnya terdengar santai.

"Jangan lupa mengundangku, aku akan memberikanmu sampanye spesial yang enak."

Zeke terkekek mendengar penuturan Erwin, begitu juga pria pirang itu. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa Zeke memiliki lidah miskin, dia lebih memilih bir daripada sampanye sama seperti rokok murah daripada cerutu. "Cukup berikan aku kuda ras _thoroughbred_ atau _mustang_!"

"Ha! Kau tahu benar cara mengorek isi dompet seseorang."

"Paman, kita sudah selesai," tegur Bertholdt menepuk pundak pamannya. Dia baru saja selesai membakar arang dan menyiapkan _seafood_ untuk kliennya. Agak menggerutu karena sang paman malah sibuk _chit-chat_ seperti gadis muda.

"Owh, kau bisa berpesta sekarang," ujar Zeke menyikut Erwin pelan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bergabung? Calon isteriku akan senang berbincang denganmu, kurasa kalian punya selera eksentrik yang sama."

" _Thanks_ , tapi kami masih harus memasok beberapa tempat lagi, jam sibuk adalah yang terbaik karena kau bisa mencium bau uang yang pekat," tolak Zeke.

Bertholdt segera memberesi _box_ dan beberapa arang berlebih yang tak digunakan untuk kemudian mengangkutnya kembali ke mobil. Belum sempat beranjak membawa barang-barangnya, Bertholdt kembali dikejutkan ketika bertatap mata dengan sepasang giok keabuan hitam. Mikasa melotot mengetahui bahwa dia harus bertemu lagi dengan sosok menyebalkan yang barusan ditemuinya di lorong motel tadi. Bertholdt panik, keringatnya berubah dingin saat Mikasa tak kunjung berkedip mengintimidasinya.

"Kau!"

* * *

 **Continue on chapter 3.**


End file.
